


The caring and feeding of humans

by Gracefanfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Mother hen Thor, Post-Avengers (2012), Self-Harm, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Thor knew humans were delicate. Darcy had made him sit through a 4 hour lecture on it. He had taken notes. (He had wanted to impress his lady Jane. It had worked spectacularly)8 hours of sleep every night.Plenty of foodSun light once a weekGentle physical touches from friends and loved ones literally all the time.It concerned Thor beyond words that none of his new shield brothers met any of these requirements. At all. Ever. Looks like he's just have to care for them himself. He thinks his mother would be proud of him. Loki would...well he's not thinking about Loki. At all. Ever.





	The caring and feeding of humans

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my fics it's not edited and updates are a rare thing.

Thor knew humans were fragile creature But the more time he spent around his human shield mates, the more he realized, that humans, were complete disastrous and could not take care of themselves. It started, when all the avengers moved into the man of iron’s tower and then did not see their host for 2 months. 

Tony: 

Tony shuffled into the kitchen, heading directly for the coffee maker, muttering to himself, covered in grease and soot, hair a mess and veneer looking like death warmed up. As he approached the coffee maker he ordered the command of “usual beans.” Slightly louder than the previous muttering. An instant after the coffee was made, Tony was throwing it back like it was a shot, uncaring of the burns that it caused. Clutching a second cup, Tony shuffled over to the table. “Pull of the last equation and stimulation J. That was not supposed to explode,” he said while tapping the table. An action that normally would turn the flat surface into a screen with the 3D hologram available for convenient use. Instead there was a thunk and no comfort of a blue shining screen.  
“The fuck..?” Tony muttered to himself, pulling out a couple of tools to fix whatever the hell the problem was. He looking down for a clue and found a plate. A plate with food on it.  
Tony picked up the plate and brought it to eye level, as if it was the most mysterious thing in the universe.  
“What the fuck. Jarvis! When did I get plates?”  
“That plate is from the Howard Stark’s China collection. Sir.”  
The sentence was barely complete before Tony was dropping it and stepping away. “Burn it,” he ordered.  
He moved to the counter and pulled up the hologram there. Spreading it around him with practiced easy so he could watch the newest explosion that had happened in his lab. Muttering theories and equations as to what had happened and how to fix it. Fifteen minutes later Tony's head snapped up  
“Wait J. Why is there a plate out anyway?”  
“One normally eats on plates, Stark.” Tony spun around at the voice that was definitely not Jarvis. And definitely didn't shrink in surprise. Or throw a nearby wrench. Definitely not.  
“What the fuck! Don't do that! I have a heart condition!” he shouted before his eyes could catch up with him. When he did he found all the Avengers sitting at his table. With food. Staring at him. Tony blinked stupidly at them before rubbing his eyes, which just managed to smear more grease on his face.  
“Chances of hallucinations J.”  
“The last time you slept was a hundred hours ago sir. You are very likely to start hallucinating. However you are not at the moment.” So real then. The Avengers were at his tower. In his kitchen. When did this happen exactly?  
“Umm how long have you been there?”  
“We been in the tower for a month,” a blond guy answered. Hawkguy? Bird something? Bows and arrows. Robin hood.  
“Dinner's been going for about a half hour.” Rogers clarified. Because that was the pressing issue. Dinner. And not why they're having it /here/  
“Um okay. Why are you here?”  
“You invited us.” Natalia ? Natasha? Told him  
“Yah but. I thought you guys were coming on the twentieth?”  
“We did.” She responded. Which…  
“Jarvis! Date please.”  
“It it the twenty fifth of August. Over a month since the agreed move in date, sir.”  
“And you didn't think to tell me because?”  
“Just because you did not listen, does not mean I failed in my function of informing you.” Jarvis paused before adding “sir” as an afterthought.  
Tony glared at one of the hidden cameras “Snippy j. What's got your circuits in a twist. “  
“Nothing sir. Just ms. Potts has been calling and..”  
Tony cut the ai off “has she been bullying you? “He demanded already calling the red head.  
“Tony! You've missed …” immediately she was off listing the different things he had missed and how she's been trying to contact him and he can't just ignore his responsibilities like that. At least call her to let her know he's alive.  
Tony for his part was talking over her about bullying his AI. His baby.  
Which caused Pepper to talk over him. The both of them seemingly talking about twenty separate things and not a one matching up with the other.  
“Directors’ meeting. Tomorrow 8 am. Make a note ?.” Tony suddenly said.  
“No bullying the children.” Pepper responded. Before asking “will that be all Mister Stark?”  
“That will be all Ms. Potts,” Tony responded. both of them taking a moment to smile at each other before hanging up.  
The Avengers were still staring at Tony.  
“How did you get anything from that?” Bird guy asked half in awe half in horror.  
“What? It was just a conversation. Why wouldn't I get that?”  
“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, “might I suggest a shower, at least one meal and some sleep before the board meeting tomorrow?”  
“You can suggest all you want J.”  
Jarvis most definitely didn't sigh at that but the silence that followed definitely gave off that feeling 

Despite Tony implying otherwise, he did follow Jarvis's advice. And if it took three hours to get all the grease off. Well that was between him and Jarvis. And Jarvis wasn't going to tell anyone.  
///////////////  
And that was how thor learned that humans. Don't sleep. Even Loki slept before he started hallucinating. And Loki was...an insane mass murder who hated him. Right don't think about it. Don't think about it. 

///////////

Since the day stark stumbled out of his workshop. Thor had been. Trying to keep an eye on him. Darcy had given him proper instructions for caring for mortal bodies when he had first landed. Humans, need 8 hours of sleep every cycle of the planet's daily rotation. Stark’s watcher had said it had been a 100 hours since he had slept. That simply wouldn't do. 

Now, thor made sure to coax stark out of his creating room every night. Or at the very least every two nights. He could not yet manage how to convince the man to sleep. But he would find out what would work. With Loki, thor had simply resorted to physical use, carrying his brother (don't think about how he is now. Don't think about it. It doesn't matter) to bed when he tried to stay up on days on end. But thor was trying to do better, be better. There had to be a way of insuring a brother in arms sleep without physically wrestling him away from his work. Thor had promised himself he would find out what that was. And that the man of irons would get some restful sleep. What thor had not expected, when making his daily trip down to Starks creation room, was to find the captain unconscious on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen guys I just really want a fic where Thor is the mom friend. And the rest if the avengers are disasters.


End file.
